Kronos at career day
by Way2manyfandoms
Summary: Let us imagine a child Chiron growing up with his father Kronos in the 21st century. I meant this to be funny but it turned out really dark and depressing. Plus Annabeth randomly shows up in the middle. Yup, I don't suggest reading this if you are easily upset because you may wind up bawling. I don't think it's that bad but my mother started crying so maybe i'm just insensitive.


**This is based off that line from SoM when Chiron tells Percy Kronos is his father and Percy thinks 'imagine Kronos at career day' or something along those lines. This was meant to be funny but it kind of took a darker turn and Annabeth randomly showed up, so yeh. I don't own PJO. **

**Enjoy,**

**or not.**

* * *

Chiron wheeled down the hall to his second grade class. Today was career day, all his classmate's parents were coming in to talk about their jobs, so the kids could learn about all the things they could do as adults. Chiron was very worried. When he handed his father the letter from the teacher last week, he hadn't said wether he was coming or not. Chiron knew that if his dad didn't show up all the kids would tease him for having a father who didn't care about his messed up son. On the other hand, if his father did show, what in Hades would he say? It's not like building a private army of monsters to overthrow the Greek Gods and take over the world, would be considered a respectable profession.

The young centaur knocked on the door to his classroom, he couldn't even open the door by himself. All the kids thought he was a freak, a demented boy in a wheelchair. Once when he was in kindergarden, Chiron had gotten so sick of the teasing, that he stepped out of the wheelchair and let his horse half show. The kids had screamed, and ran in all directions. When his father found out, barely a half-hour later, he had burned the town to the ground, and everyone in it. Chiron hated those mean kids, but they hadn't deserved to die, nor had their parents, or their siblings, or anyone who lived in the town. Since then, Chiron had done exactly as his father asked, that way no one would get hurt. A small blond haired girl opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, emotionlessly. He couldn't tell wether she was being mean or being nice, what did it matter? He never had any friends and he never would. Sighing, Chiron made his way to the only desk without a chair, in the front of the room, opposite the door. He hated that seat because he had to cross the front of the room like a freak show on wheels. A few minutes later, Mrs. Baker, their teacher, clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Alright class, i'm going to let your parents come in now. They're going to sit in the back of the class until it's their turn, and then you get to sit in the special chair up here right next to them!" She spewed, overly cheerful.

She wasn't a bad teacher, she was nice to Chiron, and she didn't treat him differently from the other kids. His only problem with her was that she smiled so much, even when there was nothing to smile about. She went over to the door and opened it dramatically, and the parents flooded in. Chiron carefully watched for his father, the flood of adults slowed to a trickle. He began to lose hope, why would I want him to come anyway, the boy wondered. He'd just make a mess of things.

Mrs. Baker went to close the door, but a calloused hand stopped it. Chiron's father walked in, his long dark hair in a neat ponytail, and his deep black eyes scanned the room. When he saw Chiron he smirked. An onlooker may have seen the small smile as a form of endearment, but the boy knew better. Kronos was planning something, something big, and something bad. Chiron shrank back into his seat. Mrs. Baker watched this silent exchange between father and son from behind her desk. She'd had a feeling the boy's home wasn't a happy place, and seeing the sweet kid cower added to her determination, she had to do something. She clapped her hands in an easy rhythm to gain the room's attention once more.

"Shall we begin?" She asked the students.

"Yes!" Eager voices called back.

"We'll go in alphabetical order by first name." She informed them. "Give a warm welcome to Abigail's parents!" The class cheered. Abigail was an athletic brunette that everyone loved. Her mom was a certified public accountant, whatever that was, and her father coached a minor league baseball team. Annabeth went next. She was the blond girl that had opened the door for him earlier. Annabeth only had a dad, like Chiron, that's why, the boy thought, she doesn't tease me like the other kids, she can relate to me, partially. Annabeth's dad was a professor at some university. While he ranted about a world war, Annabeth shifted in the special seat, she could never sit still and had a hard time reading.

Chiron wondered if she might be a demigod, his father was teaching him how to tell the half god children from the normal mortals. A short girl with glasses named Brianna went next. Her mom owned a restaurant in town and her dad was a writer, which all the children thought was really cool. Then it was Chiron's turn. His wheelchair squeaked as he scooted next to the special chair, because he obviously couldn't sit on it. His father slowly walked to the front of the room. The room was silent. The imposing man cleared his throat and began.

"My name is Kronos, like the Titian from greek... mythology." He paused before the last word. "And I guess you could say i'm a magician of sorts." Chiron cocked an eyebrow. Where in Tartarus is this going? He wondered.

"I play with time." Kronos continued. "I can bend it, speed it up, slow it down, or stop it all together." Chiron crossed his fingers, please don't give a demonstration, please don't give a demonstration, he chanted in his head.

"Let me give you a little demonstration." Kronos smirked. His eyes zoned out for a moment, then turned gold, like they always did when he used his powers.

"Touch your noses." He told the class at a normal speed. Everyone, kids and adults alike went to touch their noses, and everyone was shocked to find that moving their arms was like swimming through syrup. Kronos's eyes faded back to there normal color. Everyone smacked themselves in the face, because the weren't expecting the sudden change. Kronos laughed, a low, cruel chuckle.

"Questions?" He asked. Annabeth's hand shot up.

"What do you do with your magic?" She asked, innocently. "Do you preform?"

"No I don't dear." He said, in response to the second question. When he didn't continue Annabeth pouted.

"You didn't answer may other question." She whined. Kronos walked over to Annabeth's desk in the front row.

"I didn't little demigod," he said menacingly. "You wouldn't like what I had to say." Chiron's eyes widened. Thankfully no one knew what a demigod was, except maybe Annabeth's dad, because he paled considerably.

"Y-you stay away from my daughter." The professor said, standing up. Kronos looked the man over, then looked into Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Athena, for sure." He said with another smirk. Annabeth was obviously confused but her dad was just startled.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Mrs. Baker stood to speak but Kronos silenced her with his golden eyes.

"I've already told you." Kronos said in that creepy layered voice. When there was no response, he continued.

"I am Kronos, king titian, Lord of time." He announced. Annabeth's dad thought about it for a moment, then remembering said,

"You're the guy who ate his kids!" Kronos cackled.

"Is that all you silly mortals remember me for? Tsk, tsk, i'll have to change that." He sneered. "Now, because I don't kill half-bloods who aren't old enough to think for themselves, I suggest you take your child and leave, now." Chiron began to shake. He knew no harm would come to Annabeth, she wasn't old enough to be in his father's army or against it, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of his classmates. When they didn't move, Kronos drew his scythe. The rest of the class screamed, for they saw it as a gun through the mist. The Titian quickly silenced them.

"Now." He said again. Annabeth's dad looked around guiltily, picked up his little girl, and got out of there, fast. Chiron's father turned to him. "Come on boy, we're leaving, i'm sick of this time period." The boy began to wheel his chair.

"Get out of there, we don't have all day." Kronos spat. Chiron sat up straighter. He wasn't going to get people killed not again.

"No." The boy said simply. Kronos looked at his son for a second, cleaned out his ear and then spoke.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

"The last time I got out of this chair, you burned a town to the ground, along with everyone in it." Chiron yelled, then slapped his hands over his mouth. Did I really just say that? He wondered, then saw the look on the titian's face. Di immortals I did. Kronos grabbed the boy's hand and yanked him out of the wheelchair. The blanket on the boy's lap slowly fell off, reveling his pure white horse half. If the mortals present hadn't been frozen they would have gasped. Kronos opened a portal and flung the centaur inside it.

When the boy was gone, the titian killed everyone in the room without a second glance.

Chiron woke up in the middle of the woods of ancient Greece. He knew all the people in that classroom had died. Possible everyone in the whole school, maybe even the whole city. All because of one evil being.

From that day forth, Chiron trained. Not just himself, but mortal and demigod heroes, that he hoped might someday defeat his father.

* * *

**Yup, that was far more depressing than I intended, maybe i'll write another version and throw in some other bad parents and guardians. Please review. Let me know what you think of my writing and if I should do another version of this. Thanks for acknowledging this story's existence. **

**Sam**


End file.
